The present invention relates to an actuator arrangement for the axial displacement of an actuation member by means of a drive force which is generated by an electric machine, in particular for a shift-clutch arrangement of a multi-step gear change transmission, the actuation member being mounted axially displaceably on a rotary shaft, the electric machine having a stator fixed to a housing and a rotor which is coupled to the actuation member and is arranged coaxially with respect to the actuation member, and the rotor being coupled to the actuation member with a form fit in the axial direction.
An actuator arrangement of this type is known from the document DE 101 03 664 A1.
The present invention relates, furthermore, to a shift-clutch arrangement for a multi-step gear change transmission, in particular for motor vehicles, with a guide sleeve which is secured to a rotary shaft and has a guide-sleeve toothing, with a shift sleeve having a shift-sleeve toothing which is in engagement with the guide-sleeve toothing, so that the shift sleeve is mounted fixedly in terms of rotation and axially displaceably with respect to the rotary shaft, and with a clutch body which is secured to a loose wheel mounted rotatably on the rotary shaft and which has a clutch-body toothing, into which the shift-sleeve toothing can be pushed in order to connect the loose wheel fixedly in terms of rotation to the rotary shaft, the shift sleeve being axially displaceable by means of an actuator arrangement.
The document DE 100 21 368 A1 discloses a mechatronic actuator, in which a rotor of an electric motor is designed as a ring wheel, as a planet carrier or as being integrated into the planet wheels of a planet-wheel set. A sun wheel of the planet-wheel set is designed as a spindle for a linear drive.
An electromechanically actuable disc brake is known from the document DE 195 11 287 B4. A rotor is designed as a hollow shaft and surrounds a reduction gear in the form of a roller-thread mechanism, the output member of which serves as an actuation member for the disc brake. An epicyclic gear may be inserted between the rotor and the roller-thread mechanism.
The document DE 10 2004 013 450 B4 relates to a shift device for a motor-step gear change transmission. The shifting and synchronizing operations are implemented electromagnetically. A loose wheel and a guide sleeve are designed for carrying a magnetic flux which is generated by a stator. Shift pins are mounted axially displaceably on the guide sleeve and serve for making a form fit with a loose wheel.
The document DE 199 47 405 A1 discloses a multi-step gear change transmission of the countershaft type of construction, in which a shift sleeve of a synchronizing shift clutch can be actuated by means of an electric linear stepping motor. The stepping motor may be designed as a reluctance motor and be accommodated in the transmission housing.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned document DE 101 03 664 A1 discloses a synchronizing device, in which the shift sleeve is designed as part of the electric drive. In this case, the drive may be designed as a linear motor or as a rotational drive. In the latter instance, the shift sleeve is mounted rotatably with respect to a spindle, but displaceably together with the latter, via rolling or plain bearings. The spindle carries an electromotive component and with two spindle nuts supported on the housing forms a rotation/translation converter.
Document DE 10 2005 017 026 A1 discloses an actuator arrangement for a shift clutch arrangement, wherein the actuator arrangement comprises an electric machine which is arranged concentrically with respect to a rotational axis and comprises a stator fixed to a housing and a rotor. The rotor is coupled to a ring element via a pin and a coil spring. The ring element can be displaced axially against the stator by suitable measures, but cannot be rotated with respect to the latter. The ring element comprises a ring projection provided at the inner periphery thereof, the ring projection engaging a peripheral groove in a shift sleeve of the shift clutch arrangement. Thus, the rotor is driven only if an axial displacement of the shift sleeve is desired.